


就是想搞哭柚子哥（婴儿车，4K左右）

by MiyanoRitsuki



Category: kpl
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyanoRitsuki/pseuds/MiyanoRitsuki
Summary: 无脑车，就是想开车，就是想看他们床上打架
Kudos: 11





	就是想搞哭柚子哥（婴儿车，4K左右）

“柚子哥？ 柚子哥舒服吗…..”  
“呜…闭…闭嘴吧…..”  
“好、我闭嘴”  
“嗯！！别…..唔…嗯…..”

夺冠之夜，武汉的酒店里热火朝天，虽然是庆功宴，但是还是没有带着他们通宵混迹夜店，拖着未成年小孩的队伍总是有点不方便，麟羽和蓝柚两人关上门就滚成一团，丝毫没看到小唐在微信上发来的ktv邀请。

两人从相识到成为这样的关系也没过多久，半年不到，中间也经历了情侣之间必不可少的吵架、冷战、误会，但是总归是一间俱乐部，抬头不见低头见，没几天误会就在一场火热的性事中解决了。

两个人贴着墙疯狂的接吻，仿佛压抑的一个赛季的情感在今天宣泄出来，夺冠的喜悦还涌在心头，而眼前的恋人更是十分可口，麟羽一手揽着他的小腰，色情的划着明显的腰窝，一手按着蓝柚的头，加深着这个吻。蓝柚侧着头，配合着他的亲吻笨拙的吮吸着对方的嘴唇，想伸手下去制止某人的咸猪手，但是他挣不开麟羽的怀抱，蓝柚还是衣服清瘦的学生样，细胳膊细腿的在床上倒是很色情。

麟羽坐在床边，蓝柚跪在他身上，低头继续着深吻，同时手伸下去摸索着麟羽的裤腰，拽开带子，手顺着就摸进去，然后握住火热，轻轻地撸动。麟羽见状终止这个吻，握住他的手，退下自己的裤子，“来，宝贝儿，用嘴”

这样简单的命令是两人回到房间的第一句话，蓝柚看着令他无法抗拒的笑容，认命的跪在地上，用手再次握住然后往嘴里送，他上下吮吸着头部然后用手揉搓着底部，听着身上人缓缓的喘息，心中难免有些成就感，炽热在嘴中逐渐挺立，他起了玩心，一身低头深喉含到了底部然后缓缓地吸上来，最后吸到龟头然后发出了色情的水声，惹得身上的人倒吸了一口凉气，然后揪起蓝柚的头发，俯身去亲吻给自己带来快乐的双唇。

当他顺着蓝柚的屁股摸到了湿热的穴口有些惊讶，“woc？！你不会就这样去的现场吧，这么想要？”一边说手指一边向里摸索着，里面又湿又软，穴肉的主人被这样刺激的语言刺激的不清，收缩挤压着麟羽的手指。进入季后赛之后，每天的加训和各种分析会让两个年轻的男孩禁欲了挺久，现在是谁也憋不住这口气。

蓝柚听了这人荒谬的脑补不禁皱眉看了他一眼，“你把我当成什么了？我在饭店厕所才弄的”

“靠，你去弄这个不叫上我，亏我还听老帅说你miss好久了，还以为你去抓我抽烟了，把我吓死了”麟羽一边吐槽着，一边拆开安全套，撸了两下自己的小兄弟带上，抵着穴口上下摩擦着。

“你又跑去抽烟？”蓝柚撑着手准备坐起来，想要和他好好理论一番两人的公约，就被麟羽推着胸脯按倒，然后抚着自己的肉棒就往里挤。

“啊…你别………嗯……”蓝柚调整着呼吸，试图放松下来好让自己不要受罪，虽说是扩张过了，但是也是一个多小时钱的事了，而且每次全部吞下，肚子都仿佛要涨开一般。

麟羽一边慢慢挺着腰向里深入，一边俯下身子用鼻子蹭着蓝柚的面颊，黏黏糊糊的开口 “柚子哥…这都夺冠了，就让我抽一根呗”

蓝柚讨厌烟味儿，奈何俱乐部里好几个大烟枪，他的男朋友就是一个，虽然他知道他们在一起之后每天抽的已经少了很多，但是每次麟羽的嘴里、手上新燃烧的香烟味就让他很不爽，可是每次却被这个渣男的甜言蜜语和一脸人畜无害的表情搞的哑口无言，就像现在。身下正吞着那人的孽根，脸颊和耳边那人不稳定的呼吸与挑逗，这？谁顶得住？

“呜………你慢点…疼…”蓝柚侧着头蹭了蹭麟羽的脸，这个时候撒娇的成功基本上是百分之百，但是在往下进行估计就变成火上浇油了

麟羽缓缓的放慢动作，在穴口浅浅的抽插，试图让身下的人放松下来，这样色情的举动让蓝柚涨红了脸，但是穴肉却随着频率收缩着，仿佛无言的邀请，麟羽笑着对上了那人的唇，然后抬腰往里一送，身下的人像触电一样颤抖起来，还有被压在嘴中的呻吟

“唔唔唔！…嗯……唔………”一下就被插到底的感觉很奇怪，肠道被填的满满的，心脏感觉也被填的满满的，虽然有些痛感但是却被溢出心头的满足感代替，身上的这个人只属于自己……

“柚子哥、来…放松一点，乖”麟羽抚摸着他的腰，然后架起他的腿，准备发起猛攻的样子，还是用甜言蜜语哄骗着身下小孩，让他配合着这样粗暴得举动

“不行……你别…求求你了……”蓝柚抓住他的手腕，想要阻止他接下来的动作，但是这一系列动作却让身下的纠缠更紧，这样口是心非的求饶在床上只会被当作邀请

麟羽按住他的腰，一下一下的顶撞着，抓住自己手腕的手也渐渐松开，撑着床想要往后逃，麟羽就抓住他的腰，用力往下按着  
“怎么了柚子哥？不是你自己跑去扩张，就等着现在的吗？”

“嗯……别……啊啊啊…别这样…哈…求你了，呜…” 身体不受自己的控制，冲上头脑的快感让他的手使不上力气，推着箍在自己腰上的手，又像是无力的抚摸

“柚子哥、放松一点好不好，你不是最喜欢这样的吗” 放在腰上的手渐渐向上，手指揉着在空气空成熟的乳尖上，下身缓慢的抽插着，到最深处还要停下来再向里挤一挤

“嗯……太深了…啊啊…嗯………我真的…嗯…等一下啊啊！”这样子上下同时被刺激是真的顶不住，他现在整个人都被占据着，呼吸间都是麟羽的气息

“宝贝儿…先让我来一次好不好，我真的好难受啊”麟羽哑着嗓子啃着蓝柚的喉结，按耐不住想要抽动的腰

“嗯…别啃………” 每次麟羽用这种语气说话，总是会得到妥协，这次也是，蓝柚没有再拒绝他什么，只是不想在脖子上留下痕迹，上次还是去问队内的女性工作人员借了遮瑕膏才去了赛场

“嘿嘿，那我不客气了” 马上换了一副嘴脸，笑着托起蓝柚的膝盖就用力抽插着，好久没有享受过这样的放纵了，本身平时的训练就比较辛苦，加上在宿舍也不方便办事，好不容易可以有一次这样的机会，就算是打完比赛忙了一天现在依旧是精、神饱满

“啊啊啊啊啊！嗯——嗯嗯…啊啊……太……不嗯嗯啊……”蓝柚被顶的一句话也说不出来，大口喘着气同时将甜腻的呻吟都吐露出来，小烟嗓的中音还有点可爱的奶声，硬是把麟羽听的又硬了一圈

“操，柚子哥，你这也太会叫了吧” 麟羽掀起自己队服的下摆，双腿被抬起的动作刚好看清两人交接的地方，宾馆暗黄色的环境灯把这样的场面照的更加色情，还有蓝柚眼角被逼出的眼泪，都刺激着男人的神经

“我………嗯…不是啊啊啊…不是……嗯……别”原本留在里面的润滑剂被这样的抽插带出来，挤在两人的股间发出响亮的水声

“啧 ，水真多，你说你要把队服弄脏了，明天采访的怎么办？” 看着蓝柚难耐表情，和抓着床单的双手，不禁起了玩心，用语言挑逗着自己可爱的恋人

蓝柚在混乱中捕捉着他的话语，想到脑海中一闪而过两人穿着沾满淫液的队服去采访拍摄的样子，这样的刺激让他浑身颤抖了一下，弯起手臂，把脸藏了进去，闷闷的呻吟从中间穿出。

小穴里的肠肉随着蓝柚的颤抖把在里面的坚硬夹的不行，惹得麟羽倒吸一口凉气，然后奖励般的捏了捏同样站起来的小柚子

“啊…这样………嗯…真的……啊啊真的不行！嗯…我啊………”蓝柚摇着头，这样子肯定不行，他上次这样子搞还是两个人冷战之后的一夜，那时候蓝柚也是任他搞，但是结果………明天工作其实很多，这样下去肯定不行…

“柚子哥，你是真的紧…爽死了” 麟羽大喘着气，一边做无情打桩机，他看着蓝柚的脸，感觉自己都能做上个十次八次

“麟羽…嗯……麟羽…，啊啊…让我………让我休息一下吧……嗯…”蓝柚呼唤着他，想要获得一点喘息的时间，他伸手攀附着麟羽的肩膀，想要他靠的再近一点

“怎么，是我一直在动，你休息什么，啊？柚子哥？” 麟羽被搂着脖子贴了下去，然后被一个温柔的吻打断了骚话

蓝柚的吻总是轻轻的，然后温柔的占据她整个口腔，也许是因为他的初吻给了麟羽吧，这些技巧都是一点点呗教出来的

“你…你多抱抱我，不然真的像个渣男一样，还不如我买个按摩棒呢” 看着眼前麟羽的样子，蓝柚忍不住的开始皮，毕竟说这种挑衅的话还是我很爽的

…………  
“嗯………你干嘛？！”  
身下的火热拔了出来，被粗暴的反了个面压在床上，蓝柚转头刚要口吐芬芳就被抬高屁股直接插进去，然后被按住腰，动弹不得

“啊啊啊啊———不嗯——嗯——别——别——啊！”  
“嗯……停………停啊啊啊，不………啊啊啊啊……”  
“哈啊………啊嗯…要……要死了嗯………啊啊”  
“别………嗯嗯嗯………”

蓝柚低着头，双手要撑不住自己的身体，陷在床上，自己的下体也被刺激的涨的难受，双手摸索着想要去安慰一下，却被直接把手拉到背后

“啊……放………放开……嗯…啊啊…求你了………啊”  
麟羽看着他挣扎的反应，直接把人从床上捞起来，深深顶了两下，就看蓝柚颤抖着射了出来

麟羽从他身后退出，摘掉湿漉漉的套子，站在床边，拿自己的坚硬拍着嫣红的穴口，浅浅的刺入然后再退出来，扶着自己的兄弟，把流出从小穴里流出的液体抹开在蓝柚的股瓣上

“休息够了没柚子哥？嗯？被按摩棒操射的小朋友？”麟羽弯腰从背后抱住他，然后掰过他的脸吻上了还在喘息的唇

“唔……你个禽兽…”被拥抱的感觉很好，除了两个人身上都黏黏腻腻的

麟羽抱着他，一只手伸下午，扶着自己还精神的兄弟，慢慢往小穴里挤，然后两人贴着，顺着湿漉的润滑再次挤了进去

“嗯……你又干嘛……”蓝柚曲肘想打身后的渣男，但是却被一双手挡下

“干嘛？干你啊，我还没解决呢你就想把我放置了啊？再不让我好好来一次，真就不怕我出去找个小姐姐解决了”麟羽笑嘻嘻的趴在蓝柚的耳边说着，却感觉到怀里的人僵硬住了

“怎么了？”  
…………  
“果然……你还是喜欢女人吧…”  
蓝柚突然就充满眼泪的回望着他，嘴唇被亲的红肿着，脸上原本留下的泪痕让他看上去更加诱人

麟羽十分后悔为啥要开这样的玩笑，以前他不是不知道，蓝柚十分没有安全感，但是他不说，上一次还是麟羽先发现了他的异样，才套出了他的心里话，谁知道在今天他自己又挑起了这个话题。

“怎么可能，来吧，别生气，我就是嘴贱，柚子哥别哭啦，乖、别哭了”  
麟羽抬手擦掉他眼角的泪水，然后慢慢动着腰，吮吸着他后颈的皮肤

“柚子哥…舒服吗？”  
“呜…闭…闭嘴吧…..”  
“好、我闭嘴”  
“嗯！！别…..唔…嗯…..”

还哽咽着的嗓音呻吟起来十分妖娆，麟羽贴着他缓慢的抽插着，每一次龟头都碾过最脆弱的一点，身下的人呻吟就变得绵长

“快了……嗯……真的…啊……要………啊啊……”蓝柚抓着他的手臂，无力的喊着，他又要被搞出来了

麟羽看到了他痉挛的小腹，也开始自己的冲刺，一下下的水声和撞击声让屋子里的空气都浓郁起来，他在最深处射进去，怀里的人高昂的叫了出来，然后止不住的发抖，大腿小腹都抽动着…

麟羽欣慰的躺在他身边，有一下没一下的玩着蓝柚的耳朵，蓝柚无力的闭上眼睛大喘着气，调整着呼吸

“你tm不是带套了吗？”蓝柚闭着眼睛问着旁边的罪魁祸首  
“啊…那个 ，你里面太湿了，容易留在里面啊，我就拿掉了”麟羽满嘴跑着火车，试图逃避这个问题 “那个要不我抱你去洗澡？”

“滚”

**Author's Note:**

> 抱头逃走  
> 我太菜了，好久没写  
> 没捉虫见谅，ooc属于我好吧  
> 我只是想搞哭柚子哥x


End file.
